Many types of businesses and institutions, such as financial institutions, have procedures in place to monitor, investigate, and/or report transactions of suspicious nature. Generally, these procedures are implemented using surveillance and compliance systems built and maintained by dedicated developer teams. During the development stage, knowledgeable business users that generally have the most knowledge regarding the subject matter at issue often have limited ability to provide significant input to the process. Moreover, whenever changes must be made to these systems, whether driven by new regulation, the discovery of shortcomings in existing systems, or for other reasons, these systems must be painstakingly updated by the developers to modify or update existing surveillance and compliance scenarios and/or build new detection logic for additional scenarios. Accordingly, developing and/or maintaining a conventional surveillance and compliance system can be very time consuming, resulting in delayed deployment of such systems and modifications thereto.
Consequently, improvements that provide increased efficiency in developing and maintaining surveillance and compliance systems are desirable, including systems that reduce the dependency on developer teams by reducing the amount of effort required by developer teams in connection with code development and/or code changes.